The Journey of Humphrey
by Riche Ghost Butler
Summary: Humphrey left Kate because he thought she was leaving, but she wasn't, she was going to look for him, and what she finds may end her relationship for good, or will it?
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER***

I don't own anything from Alpha and Omega or anything else, except maybe some characters later I the story that I make up. I will put a note at the top and bottom of the chapter in which I introduce them.

This will be in POV and the POV will change rather often

Setting is as if Humphrey jumped on the train, but everything else is the same, Kate is single, Garth married Lilly, and the alpha/omega law was banned

Chapter 0

This first chapter will primarily be an explanation as to why this story may be not as good as some that you have read, my reasoning is because this is my first fan fiction, so it may be a little rough. it will be a journey for both me and you as the reader, I will try my absolute best to make it interesting and update as soon as possible, but I have stacks of work right now and I will start school soon and it will only slow down more, but it will never be more than 2 weeks between updates. I will be taking AP classes, so home work may get I the way once school starts, but I swear I will work my hardest to update as often as possible, also in the review section, tell me if you guys want to see some lemons, I will gladly write them, but I have to know if yall want them.

PS, I am southern, but I will try not to write southern as much as possible, if you think I am not succeeding, tell me, just tell me whatever you want to, I will usually respond as soon as I see it, if ot, I will set time aside and get right back to you guys

PPS, I need two good character names by the 3rd chapter, not including this one, because this is chapter 0

This is Riche "Ghost" Butler signing off, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER***

I own almost NOTHING; I only own like a few characters, I will make a note of it when they show up

Chapter 1

Humphrey POV

"Why did do it? Why did I leave my love? Well she was getting married to... who it was... oh yeah, Barf." I get up and walk to the door and look out on the large full moon. I start to howl, not a happy howl either, I howl in anguish, anguish that I lost the love of my life, anguish that I was now a loner, but I couldn't go back, she was there, and I don't think I could stand to see her every day with Barf. I howl for a few hours thinking it had only been a few minutes. I walk back to my corner of the boxcar and go to sleep

Kate's POV

Why did he do it? Why did he leave? I didn't marry Garth because of him, I was just so blind to his love, and now I am destroyed by his leaving and I want him to come back. I would do anything to have him by my side, and not Garth, I still don't like Garth even though my sister likes him, I don't see it, he may big and strong, but he isn't all that. Humphrey is a better person and he is funny, my god, Garth is as funny as a bloody knife. So I have a plan to get him back, and it all starts with Hutch... and Winston, actually I think it starts with Winston then to Hutch.

Humphrey POV

The train stopped? I start to get up, stretch and jump down and run into the woods. as I was running along, I caught the smell of another wolf, at first I assumed that it was another pack, but as I followed the smell, it got stronger until I found myself behind a bush on the edge of a clearing, out in the middle was a large grey wolf, and by the way he looked you could tell he was a lone wolf, covered in scares, bulging with muscle, fur in a mess, and dirty. he also was bleeding like he had been fighting, so I stayed in the bush and watched, he was leaned over a dead wolf, almost looked like he was crying, then suddenly he stood up, threw the dead wolf on his back and walked off, so I followed him, curious.

Kate POV

I went to talk with my father about tracking Humphrey, because my dad knew that I loved him, and dad was also the pack leader, so he had the power to let me take Hutch and two other alphas to go and search for him, so I walk up to him.

"Hey dad," I say

"Yes dear?" he says

"I was wondering if I could take Hutch and two other alphas and go and look for Humphrey."

There is a pause while he thinks about it, "no, I need all my alphas here"

"Why?" I ask

"Because we are going to war" he says

I need reviews; I need to know what I am doing wrong, or right.

As always, Riche "Ghost" Butler, signing out


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER***

I own almost nothing in this story, except like a few characters

Thanks to

rocker95, you were a great friend

Humphrey POV

As I followed this strange wolf, he made allot of twists and turns, I tried to follow at a distance so I wouldn't get noticed, we walked for hours, so long it was getting dark. He stopped at a clearing and put the dead wolf down and curled up around the dead wolf and went to sleep. As I lay down to do the same, I heard a rustling and looked back at the clearing and the big wolf wasn't there anymore. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Don't move" said the big wolf.

Kate POV

I went back to our cave mad at dad for not letting me take some alphas and go and look for Humphrey. On my way back I ran into Lilly and Garth. I can see why Humphrey called him Barf. I smile at my own thought.

"Hey Kate" says Lilly

"Hey" I say

"Where have you been, we have been looking for you. I have some awesome news to tell you." she says

"Oh yeah, what's the news?" I say

"I'm pregnant" Lilly says

"We think you are pregnant." Garth corrects.

"Well good for you Lilly" I say, now mad at Garth for getting her pregnant at such a young age. "Well I got to go and attend to alpha duties, see you guys latter" I say and quickly walk off, knowing if I stayed there any longer, I might rip Garths throat out. I continue to walk back to the den and start planning how I'm going to get Humphrey back. After a couple hours, I hit on the perfect plan, but its only noon and I have to wait until its dark to put it in motion.

I know this was a short chapter, but I think I left 2 great cliff hangers. I need a name for male wolf before I can write the next chapter.

REVIEW NOW GUYS

Riche "Ghost" Butler, signing off


	4. Chapter 4

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **I own almost nothing in this story except a few characters that will be introduced later; in fact I think there is one in this chapter**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it**

Humphrey POV

"Don't move" said the voice from behind him.

Humphrey fought the urge to run, even though it wasn't very hard, the other wolf did all the work with his claw mere millimeters from his vein, poised to cut it.

"What are you doing here?" said the voice,

Humphrey, being scared shitless, told the honest truth,

"I was running from my pack, and when I jumped off the train and started running, but caught the smell of wolf, and assumed it was a pack so I investigated, and found a large wolf bent over a, what looked to be, dead wolf."

Humphrey waited for the other wolf to cut his throat, but it never happened. He thought he heard the big wolf crying, but then it stopped.

"What you saw was the aftermath of a great battle I had with my rival for king of the wolves. She wasn't supposed to be there, and she isn't dead, but is on the very edge." He said

He released me and I stood up, he said,

"If you want to, you can travel with us."

"Sure, thank you sir" I said

We walked back to the injured wolf and lay down around her to try and keep her warm.

Kate POV

It was getting dark, and it was time to put my plan into action, I got up and went to find my friend, Cody, I knew he would help me, and as a bonus, he was an alpha as well.

As I walked, I was thinking about Humphrey. I guess I was so focused on him that I accidentally stumbled on Garth and Lilly making out right next to a big bush, so I crouched and waited for the opportune moment to strike. They made out for a little while longer, and then Lilly closed her eyes for a while and I decided to pounce. I jumped out of the bush I was hiding in and tackled Garth to the ground and put a hand over his mouth to keep him silenced, I had him completely pinned. I heard Lily call his name a couple of times before I leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"If you make my sister mad or ditch her, I will hunt you down and rip your throat out."

I got off him and continued running in the direction of Cody's den. Cody lives on the pack outskirts, so it was a 10 minute fast run to get there.

I finally got to his den only to find him out like a light. I quietly walk into his den so I don't wake him. He's ex-Ranger, so I walk around him and yell as loud as I can

"ON YOUR FEET, CADET!"

He jumps up, salutes and says,

"Ma'am, cadet chief master sergeant Cody reporting for duty."

Then he looked down at me while I rolled on the ground laughing my head off.

"Knock that off, Kate. I only let you do it because you saved my life. No one else can do that, and I would appreciate it if you would stop." He says

"You know I can't do that" I say

"What do you want?" he asks

"I want your help finding Humphrey." I say

"What did your dad say?" he asks

"Um… …"

"Come on Kate, tell me."

"He said no" is ay, hanging my head in sadness

"Ok," he says "count me in"

I jump on him wrapping him up in a hug, "thank you so much" I say.

"But we can't start out tonight, we will have to wait till morning, you can stay here, if you want" he says.

"Ok" I say.

Thanks, so what's going to happen to Humphrey, and how about Kate, once her dad finds her missing?

REVIEW PLEASE.

Thanks

Riche "Ghost" butler signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Disclaimer***  
I own nothing but a few characters**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was kind of caught up in a bunch of work and school**

-Kate POV-

I wake up the next morning to find Cody curled around me, with his paw draped over me. I look back at him, role my eyes, and get up, waking him.

"Did I wake up the baby?" I tease.

"You are pushing your luck," he warns.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me." I say

"I wouldn't be so sure Kate, I may just knock you down and take advantage of you."

"And I may claw your throat out if you even think about it." I say

"No need to bite my head off, I was just kidding." he says

"Lets get going" I say.

We start walking in the direction of the train tracks. As we walk, I start thinking about Humphrey. I again start to feel sad, Cody notices and says,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about Humphrey."

"I didn't know he meant so much to you." he says

"Well, he does." I say with determination, and start to walk a little faster towards the tracks. We finally get there, and start to follow his scent.

-Humphrey POV-

I wake up to the sound of the big wolf I have come to know as Sir, stirring and I start to get up, when he says,

"Stay here and watch out for her while I go and hunt us some food."

"I will, Sir." I say and take up a guard position next to the injured wolf.

A little while later, while Sir is still out, the injured wolf starts to come to. She opens her eyes, then squeezes them shut again in pain and groans rather loudly. She looks up and sees me standing there, and I could tell she was scared by the fear in her voice and the nervousness in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she demands with a strained voice.

"I am Humphrey. I was a lone wolf that Sir found and he said I could travel with him." I say.

"Well, I guess if you were here to kill me, I would be dead by now, so I guess you aren't a threat right now, my name is Chloe." she says

"Nice to meet you Chloe." I say

Before she could say anything else, we hear a noise in the bushes. I start to growl at it and Sir steps out dragging a huge caribou. I just stand there amazed that he took that down on his own.

"Don't just stand there, help Me." he growls at me.

I rush to help him drag the big animal into the clearing we are staying in. He then notices that the injured wolf named Chloe is awake. He rushes to her side.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead. What were you doing in the middle of that fight? I thought I told you to stay at the..." he turns to me and says "Can we have some privacy?"

"Yes Sir" I say and walk into the woods.

-Kate POV-

As we move along through the brush we find Humphrey's scent again, which means, he got off here. We continue to follow the smell, but then it hits a creek, and we can't find it again. We would continue searching but Cody says

"It's getting late, we have been traveling all day, and I know you are tired."

"No, I'm not tired." I say stumbling over my own paws, with my eyes drooping.

"Yes you are. We will stop here and rest for the night." he says.

"Ok" I reply sadly, wishing we didn't have to stop until we found Humphrey.

We bed down in a little cave near a clearing in the forest.

-Humphrey POV-

I heard talking nearby but just assumed it was Sir and Chloe talking, even though it sounded a lot like Kate, but that was impossible, she couldn't have followed me, I waded through the creek and came back out on this side not the other? It must just be Sir talking because there was a male voice also. Sir then comes out of the bushes and says,

"Let's go, we are moving again."

"Ok." I say

It's almost midnight by the time we stop and rest again. I had asked Sir how far we had traveled, and he said we had gone about 10 miles. I asked him where we were headed; he said he had a pack in the valley, a specially trained pack of guardians, and that I would become a guardian when we got back.

-

 **Thanks, I will try to post another chapter soon**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Riche "Ghost" Butler out**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Disclaimer*****

 **I own almost nothing in this story except like, a couple characters.**

 **Special Thanks to**

 **BlitzzHDizzle- For all the support you have given and all the ideas I have gotten for my story from you. You are a great person, keep up the good work. You are awesome, i suggest everyone go and check out his stories.**

-Kate POV-

I woke up in the morning with Humphrey's scent in my nose. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but I took another deep breath, and there it was again. I knew it was him, there was no doubt about it, but I also smelled another male wolf that I didn't recognize, and a injured wolf. I woke Cody up by kicking him in the side. He woke with a start,

"Huh? What is it?" he said

"Its Humphrey. I think he has been captured and injured. Come on, we need to go now, while we can still smell his track." I said

"Ok, ok, ok. Slow down and let me wake up."

"NO! We have to go NOW!" I yell at him.

"Fine. Geez, chill out." He says.

"I am perfectly chill." I reply tensely.

We start to follow his scent again. It has gotten strong, which means we are gaining on him.

After awhile, I looked over at Cody and said,

"Sorry for yelling at you this morning. I was just shocked how close he was and wanted to catch up with him really bad."

"Its ok, Kate. I understand." He says.

We keep walking in silence.

-Humphrey POV-

I woke up to find that Sir, which was all I know him as, was standing at the mouth of the cave we found last night to stay in. He noticed I was awake, and said,

"Come over here."

I did as he asked.

"I am sure you are wondering what my name is, and I will tell you in due time, but I need to know your name if you want to become a Guardian." He says

"Before I tell you my name, will you explain what a Guardian is?" I ask

"A Guardian is an elite form of an alpha wolf, Guardians are sent to packs to help protect them from the human threat, and from other packs that want to kill them off. I am the leader of the Guardians, the Alpha Guardian, King of all Guardians. When you found me and Chloe, I had just won a fight with my rival. Once you become a Guardian, you will be sent back to your pack to help protect them. But one thing you must know, the training is the hardest thing in the world, some alphas cant even complete it, but I know you can, you have the will and the drive of a champion. You are fully capable." He says to me.

He then turns from the opening to face me and says,

"Will you become a Guardian?"

"The name is Humphrey, and yes, I will become a Guardian."

"Good. We will begin your training immediately. You see that rock down there, I want you to run down there and push that back up here." he says.

I look down at the rock, it must be 2 miles away and weigh 50 pounds. The most I have ever tried to move was about 10 pounds. I don say anything and run down the mountain to the rock and get behind it and start pushing. A couple hours later, I finally make it back to the cave where I collapse.

"Good" he says and pushes the rock back over the edge it roles all the way back down. "Do it again."

We keep doing this for about 10 hours, finally I push it to the top for the last time.

"Good, now we need to run down to the pack."

"How far is that?" I ask,

"About 5 miles. Thats nothing for a Guardian." he says and takes off with Chloe on his back.

I sigh and start running after him.

-Kate POV-

We have been walking all day and it is dark, like pitch black dark. We find a cave and go inside. Immediately, i recognize Humphrey's scent.

"He slept here." I say

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?" Cody asks

"Lets just go to sleep, we will keep searching tomorrow." I say and lay down.

Cody also lays down and we both go to sleep

In the morning, we set out and follow his tracks again. After about 5 miles, I notice a pack boundary, I howl for a pack representative, because we need to search for a missing wolf from our pack. A big black wolf walks out of the forrest and says,

"What do you want?"

"We come on a mission of peace, we are looking for a wolf that went missing from our pack. we would like permission to search your territory." I say

"Our leader has to make that decision, but he is away training a wolf to be a Guardian. You will have to wait outside the pack boundaries." The black wolf says and turns around to leave.

I turn to Cody and say,

"Well, lets go back to that cave we slept in and stay there until their leader comes back. And what is a Guardian?"

"A Guardian is a wolf who is, basically, an elite alpha. we have one in our pack, but I don't know who it is." Cody says.

We walk back to the cave and lay down to go to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading my longest chapter yet**

 **Whats going to happen to Humphrey if the training to be a guardian is that rigorous? What about Kate and Cody? How will Kate react to Humphrey being a Guardian?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Riche** **"Ghost"** **Butler out-**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Disclaimer*****

 **I own almost nothing in this story except a few characters.**

 **Special Thanks to**

 **BlitzzHDizzle**

-Humphrey POV-

After we got to the pack, we waded through the creek to a log that was suspended over the water by, like, a couple inches.

"Crawl under it, turn sideways, and start doing squats until I tell you to stop." Sir says.

I look at it in shock, the log is bigger around than me and must weigh 100 pounds. I crawl under it and try to lift it. I fail the first time, and the second, but on the third, i finally get it up and turn sideways. I go down for the first squat, and Sir says,

"If you keep your elbows by your side while you go down, its easier to push it back up. I do like he says, and it works. I do that for awhile, and by the time I'm done, I can barely hold myself upright. Sir then says for me to go and find Sarah, over by the waterfall, and that I need to run there, through the creek. I take off running. When I get to Sarah by the waterfall, she has an equally big log with a vine tied around one end. I collapse on the ground.

"Stand up, NOW." she demands "If you want to be a Guardian, you will need to be able to do all of this without tiring."

I get up and she says,

"grab that vine over there and drag that log around the path until I tell you to stop."

I grab the vine in my mouth, and she jumps up on my log and stands there with a switch in her mouth. I start pulling. Every now and then, when she thought I was going too slow, she would hit me with that stupid switch, I swear I will break that thing one day. after about 15 miles of pulling, we finally stop. she says to go and find Johnny in the big field, and to take the log with me. I grab the vine and start pulling.

-Kate POV-

We went outside to find that there was a group of wolves outside. The biggest wolf said,

"My name is Troy. I am the pack lead, please come and join us in the leaders cave."

"We would gladly join you." I say.

Troy leads us down the mountain to where the leaders cave was. It was absolutely huge. we could fit our entire pack in here and still have space for the eastern pack.

Troy turned to me and said,

"My wolves have informed me that you are looking for a missing wolf. May I ask the name of the wolf that you are looking for?"

"Your wolves are correct, we are looking for a wolf named Humphrey. We tracked his scent to your pack boundary." I said

"Yes, that name does sound familiar. he turned to the wold standing next to him, which was the same wolf we talked to in the forrest, and asked,

"Dunmore, whats the name of the wolf thats being trained right now to be a Guardian?"

Dunmore bowed down and said, "Your excellence, I believe the wolf they speak off is the same wolf we are training."

"My wolf says that he is in training and its against our custom and pack law to stop his training until he has either passed or failed to become a Guardian. If he passes, he will get to decide where he wants to go. This is the first day of his training, and it usually takes about 6 months to complete the training. Until then, we will give you a den here in the pack. Dunmore, my training director, will show you to your den. Dismissed."

We followed the wolf named Dunmore to a den near the river we had found.

-Tory POV-

Dunmore walked back into the den and I asked him,

"Do you think that this new wolf I found is the Savior?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Then do you think that these two wolves want to kill him to prevent the purge?

"I cannot say sir."

"Well, keep a close eye on them."

-Humphrey POV-

I finally reached Johnny in the field and he taught me combat training and stealth. That finished the day, and he took me to my den and told me that I would be meeting the pack leader and my training director the next day. I promptly went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review. I** **'** **m always trying to better this story. Leave suggestions of what you would like to see in the review as well.**

 **Riche** **"Ghost"** **Butler out-**


	8. Author Note

Authors Note-

Hey guys, this is my second authors note, and I just was wanting to ask you guys what you all want to see in this story. This note is gonna be very short. I am very scatter brained, so if I don't respond to any PMs you guys send me, don't be offended, it means that I forgot, or I am very busy, but I will try my hardest to respond as soon as possible.

Also, if you guys have any suggestions for the story, either PM me or post a review with your idea in it. Also, I was also gonna add in some Lemons into my story. If you have any ideas or suggestions for that, i would prefer a PM, but will accept a review with the idea.

Thanks for all of you guys support. Tomorrow I will start writing the next chapter and should have it uploaded by probably 6:00 pm ET. I will be reading my email and will be able to see all the stuff you guys are sending me, but will be unable to respond until the afore mentioned time. so if i see any ideas, i will probably add them.

Thanks

Riche "Ghost" Butler out-


	9. Chapter 9

*****Disclaimer*****

 **I own almost nothing in this story except a few characters.**

 **Thanks to**

 **BlitzzHDizzle, You Are AWESOME. Words cannot describe you. Keep on Keeping on**

-Humphrey POV-

I awoke to being thrown in the river. I floundered around a little, then draged myself out onto the bank and looked up and saw Johnny standing over me.

"Clean yourself up and report to the field ASAP." He says and walks off.

I jump back into the river and wash myself. As I clean myself, I start to think of Kate.

I jump out of the river and take off running towards the field.

-Kate POV-

I wake up and go to the leaders den to ask him a question. When I get there, Troy is sitting outside on the rock outcropping. He notices me and says,

"Come over here. I heard some talk about you from my wolves. They say that you are here to kill my new trainee. Is this true?"

"Absolutely not! I am here to get my mate back." I say, suddenly realizing what i had referred to Humphrey as.

"You know as a Guardian, he cant marry anyone. he will be sworn to protect the pack."

"Does that mean he cant have a mate, or that he can't love anyone?"

"No, he can have a mate, but his first priority will be the protection of the pack. Why is it that you have come to find me?"

"I wanted to ask if I could just talk to him?"

"Yes, but only after he has completed half of his training, so later in the month, you can go speak with him." Troy says.

"Thank you sir." I say, and turn and walk away, determined to fully explore this pack.

-Humphrey POV-

As I approach the field, I have to jump the bushes, so I jump over them, and over my instructors, and into a rock. I get up, shaking my head, and look at my instructors, they look humored, but with slight pride. Johnny signals me to come over to him, I do as he asks.

"Nice jump, beautiful form, bad landing. You need to be able to control your distances when you jump. we will work on that today." he says.

"ATTENTION ALL!" a voice booms, then I recognize Sir. he is standing on the rock I just slammed into.

"Welcome to the training field Humphrey. Every morning, when the sun comes up, I want you right here, on this field, ready for the days training to start. Now, I know you would like to know my name. My name is Troy. I am the Alpha Guardian. Now begin your daily training. I will be overseeing your fitness section. Lets go." says Troy

-After 3 months of training-

I walk back to my cave, still full of energy. I have also grown ripped. I am now covered in large muscles. 10 mile runs are nothing for me now. The river log, easy. Dragging the log is still a little difficult, but thats because Sarah makes me go at my utter limit. I have been doing 30 squats before bed now for a while now, and it has become a ritual now. I start doing them, and when I get to 15, I hear a wolf approaching. Johnny rushes in and says

"Troy has requested you report to the leaders cave immediately."

"Tell him I'm on my way." I say

"OK" he says and takes off running.

I start to walk that way, then decide i have too much energy, and take off running as well.

when I reach the cave, I stop running and slow to a walk. As I climb the ramp, I catch a short whiff of something very familiar, but I cant place it, so I just keep on going. As I enter, I see her, and freeze. What is she doing here? If she is here, where is Garth? Why did she follow me?

-Kate POV-

As he walks in, he notices me and freezes. I don't know whats running through his head at this point, but I guarantee its something like, "what is she doing here.", and it makes me sad to think of such a thing, so I just take off running and i was planning to tackle him, but I hit his chest and dropped like a rock. He was as hard as a rock. Must be all that muscle on him, I pass out.

-Humphrey POV-

"Take her back to your cave until she comes to." Troy says.

"Yes sir." I say, shouldering her limp body and walking out of the cave.

I cary Kate back to my cave on the outskirts of the pack. God she is heavy. I finally reach my cave and go inside and put her down on one side of the cave and I go to the other and lay down to watch her. After about 30 minutes, I get up and go sit out front my cave. It is only about 3:00 pm here. I start to think about what it will be like to be a Guardian. I am so deep in thought, I fail to notice that Kate has come to and is sitting next to me.

-Kate POV-

I start to come to and I notice that I am in a much smaller cave. A cave that smells heavily of Humphrey. This must be his cave, but where is he? I look around a little until I notice that his smell is coming from outside. I get up and walk over to the cave opening, and there he is, sitting out front, obviously deep in thought. I walk up to him as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb him, and I am successful, so much so, that I am able to sit down next to him and he doesn't notice me until I lean up against him. He looks over at me.

-Humphrey POV-

I look at her and she looks at me. I can see the sadness of the past few months in her eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" she asks.

"I couldn't bear to see you with someone else after all the effort i have put into trying to make you like me, and all you did was laugh it off."

-Kate POV- (don't worry guys. this is the last POV switch for awhile. ;)

I am taken back by his words. I look back on our pas and then I start to notice all the work he has put into it, and he is right, I ignored it all.

"Not true!" I demand.

"Oh, sure. Believe what you will, but there is no escaping the truth." he says.

"Ever since you left, I have been missing you so much that I ran away to find you. I love you Humphrey. I cant live without you."

"You got Garth, what do you need me for?" he demands

"I didn't marry Garth. I backed out because I love you."

"If you love me so much, then prove it."

"Fine, I will. I will also become a Guardian with you." I say.

"Kate, do you have any idea what that entails?"

"Yes I do. I have been asking around and i have talked to Troy and Dunmore and they said they will slow your training and speed mine up until we are at the same point. We will be together throughout the whole thing. Will that prove my love to you?" I say

"Yes it would. Its late, lets go to sleep. We will need to get up early."

We walk back into his cave.

"Kate, I believe you. You love me so much to drop your life and join me, then I love you too." he says pushing me on my back.

 **Warning-**

 **Lemon Alert**

 **If you don** **'** **t want to read the lemon, skip to the next section of bold red text.**

I looked up, shocked at what he was implying. He then lays down on my chest and kisses me, I feel the butterflies go nuts. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, I start to relax and do the same. We lay there making out for what seemed like hours, and I break away when I feel something poke me in the stomach. I look down to see his erect member. Its huge. I'm small, size does matter to an extent. He notices my hesitation and says

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, Its just..."

"Just what?"

"Size does in fact matter, and I am new to this, and a little nervous, thats all."

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know, its just..."

"I know, you have never experienced this before, and I will go easy, I promise."

"Ok, go ahead."

He lowers his head to my opening and gently licks around the edge and slowly works his way in. Pleasure washes over me, and I quietly moan. Humphrey hears me and smiles a little. He then decides to shove his tongue into y opening and flick it around. I push my head back against the ground and moan loudly in pleasure. this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. he then pulls his tongue out and positions himself so his member is in front of my opening.

"Are you sure you want to do this, it will hurt a little?" he asks

"Yes, I'm ready." I say

"OK"

He aligns his member with my opening and slowly pushes in. pleasure overcomes me.

"This part might hurt a little, are you ready?" he asks

"Yes"

He thrusts hard and gets all the way in, but I get a searing pain in replace of all of the pleasure I was feeling before. I whimper out loud. Humphrey leans down and licks my cheek and muzzle and kisses me, while I get used to his size.

"You are big." I tell him

"No, you are just tight." he replies "You good, or no?"

"You can continue." I tell him.

He pulls out, but not all the way, and thrusts into me again, this time I feel only pleasure. He is so big, which is causing some pressure, but I can feel more building, then suddenly, I moan really loud and release all over his thighs, he gives me one last hard thrust and I can feel him release inside me. Once he is done, he tries to pull out, forgetting that we are tied. I whimper in pain, and he stops and curls up behind me and pulls me close.

 **Lemon over-**

 **Please PM for any lemon Ideas you people have and to review my lemon.**

"Wow Humphrey, that was amazing. I love you so much. I'm glad my first time was with you." I say

"I love you too Kate. It looks like we will be training together for now on. I promise I will never leave your side again, as long as you promise me the same thing." he says

"I do." I say.

When we finally unknot, we go down to the river and wash the scent from ourselves and head back to the cave and curl up with each other. He pulls me to him, and I go to sleep breathing in the fresh scent of Humphrey.

 **Well. Interesting turn of events. Tell me what you guys think about it and leave a review.**

 **Thanks**

 **Riche** **"Ghost"** **Butler out-**


	10. Exuse for not posting anything

***Authors Note***

Hello all my loyal readers. Sorry about the long wait for chapter 10. I have been a little busy with a little thing called LIFE. She is such a BITCH. Forgive my vulgar language throughout this authors note. I had good grades in school, then, out of fucking nowhere, all my grades drop like stones, and come up like a fucking sunk tank.

I hope you all are doing better than me right now, but chapters will be very slow right now until my grades come up.

Next chapter should be out if not today then by Friday of this week. If I miss my deadline, feel free to yell at me in my PM, or the review section of this note.

Thanks all my loyal readers.

Riche "Ghost" Butler out-


	11. Rant Please forgive and forget

so, I made a dumbass mistake, and i an going to rant about it, so if you want to read this, go ahead, if not, i should have a new chapter for you guys by thursday at the latest.

So here is my rant:

So, i had just got home and ate dinner and put on Fettes Brot - An Tagen wie Diesen, for those of you wonder what kind of music i listen to. And I then proceeded to write 3 awesome chapters for this story. by awesome, i mean i had perfect insperation and managed to crank out 3 2,000 word chapters... ... ... and then accedinaly hit don't save. all gone. Most dumbass move of the month. Im a fucking retard. so, i will re-write them hopefully tomorrow, if not then thursday. Have fun and dont make the same fucking dumbass mistakes i did. Forgive the grammar, spelling, and capitalizing.

Ghost~


	12. THE LONG AWAITED Chapter 10

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL. I OWN VERY LITTLE.**

Humphrey POV

I wake up really early on the last day of training. Its really foggy out.I decide i am going to walk to the training grounds this morning, because visibility is less than one arm length. As I walk, I here a noise in the fog. I decide to investigate. As I approach where i heard the noise at, something heavy and hard hits me over the head. I black out.

Kate POV

I am late for training with Humphrey. we do it every day. we meet at the training field an hour early, but I'm going to be late for the first time ever. I come running in and jump over a bush... and find no Humphrey. Troy comes out of the woods and asks me,

"Where is Humphrey?"

"Don't Know, I haven't seen him."

"Hmm, unusual. He is usually prompt."

"Yes he is." I say thinking back.

FLASHBACK

Kate POV

I am up early, again. why? Because I can't sleep. Its about an hour till training starts so I decide to warm up and go run. As I am running I jump over a rock outcropping... and fall off a cliff. I scream, but I know no one will hear me, so I resign myself to death.

"I love you Humphrey and I know you will miss me" I yell

Then I hit the ground.

( **I know, I know, I** **'** **m evil. I should be stoned.)**

Humphrey POV

Im sitting in my meditation cave i found at the base of this cliff. Its really quiet here and a great place to come and exercise and get warmed up. As I sat there this morning, I heard some one yelling. I walk outside to see what was going on, but I don't see anything. Then a body hit me in the back. I collapse to the ground and look back at who it was. It was Kate. She must have fallen off the cliff edge and landed on my back, hitting her head on the ground and passed out. Luckily she wasn't bleeding. I take her into my cave and nurse her back and get her to wake up. She looks at me and says,

"Where have you been? And where are we?"

"I have been here to get away from everyone and to think and clear all the stress i have been under these past few months. It may be easy for you to do all this training, but I was only an omega when I started all of this. So I come here to exercise and get extra workouts in. What are you doing here and don't give me that bullshit that you were out here working out as well, cause i know good and well that you weren't."

"Well, I was looking for you." She says as she leans in for a kiss.

Kate POV

He just looks at me, backs up, and clears his throat.

"Well since you are here, would you like to work out with me?"

"Fine. But, only on one condition. You kiss me."

"Fine." He says. we start to kiss, then he starts to straight up make out with me. After a little while I break away and say,

"I said kiss me, not have sex with me. But after we graduate, promise me you will meet me back here, then you can shag me."

"OK, I promise." He says.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Troy just looks at me a little weird.

"You OK?"

"Never better. Why?"

"You were staring at the ground like it killed you."

"no, I was just thinking." I say.

 **REVIEW PLEASE. ALSO, IDEAS WOULD BE HELPFUL TO KEEP THIS STORY MOVING RIGHT ALONG. THANKS.**

Riche "Ghost" Butler out~


	13. Chapter 11

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **I own very few things.**

Humphrey POV

I wake up in a strange part of the woods. I look around. next to me lays a large limb. Then I feel it. A crushing pain on my back. I scream for help. Now I hear something in the woods. It sounds like a wolf. Suddenly Troy comes running out of the woods. He sees me and says,

"I will go get help. I can't lift that log without hurting you. I will be right back."

I lay there a little longer, then I remember that today was graduation. I start to worry, will I graduate?

Kate POV

Troy comes running out of the woods looking for someone.

"Have you seen Duncan or Savannah anywhere?" he asks

"I saw Duncan and Savannah heading towards the leaders cave. Whats happening?"

"Its Humphrey." he says and takes off running. I follow close behind him.

I get to the leaders cave and Troy is standing there talking quietly but hurried to Duncan and Savannah.

"Come here Kate." he says,

"What happened?" I ask.

"A large log has fallen on Humphrey's back and we are worried if we try and move it we may paralyze him." Duncan says.

"So how are we going to free him?" I ask

"What we are planning to do is get me on one side of the log and Duncan on the other side and evenly lift it off of him and put it down somewhere else and Savannah will tend to his injuries." says Troy.

"So why are we standing around here, lets go." I say.

We all start running through the woods to Humphrey.

Humphrey POV

I hear footsteps, but my world is getting darker, then I hear voices. One sounds like Kate. Then she speaks to me, but I cant understand her. Then the weight suddenly lifts off of my back, and I can hear slightly better, but its still pretty bad. I know I am right on the edge of death. Then my vision and hearing get better, but I start to float away from my body, but I don't get very high, then a new shape materializes next to me as I call Kate's name.

"They cant hear you." He says.

"Why not?" I ask

"Your body has passed out and almost shut down. You are a spirit form. We are nothing but heat shimmers over your body to them."

"But why am I here and not still in my body?"

"Because there is more you need to know. For the next few days, your body will be in and out of life, hanging on the edge, but the moment your soul returns, you will come back. In the mean time, I will be training you."

"Why me? why not Troy?" I ask

"Because you have royal blood. You are special. If you die, bad things will start happening. Your family are the Gatekeepers. You are the gate to the mortal world for all the dead spirits. If you die, then they get released. I will be your guide to the spirit world."

"Whats your name?"

"Riche"

Kate POV

"He isn't dead. He can't be dead. That just cant be true!" I yell.

"He is very close to death. we will take him back to the Infirmary and will watch over him and call you when he gets better." Savannah says.

"Report to my cave in the morning Kate. Go to sleep now." Troy orders.

As I walk back to my cave, I try to think of a life without Humphrey, and I can't. I just get this feeling that he isn't dead.

Humphrey POV

"Seems like you have a spirit connection with that wolf." Riche says.

"I guess. She is my mate and best friend."

"Ah so a close tie. I suggest you stay close to her. she has a power over you that not even I understand. She is the reason you aren't dead and all the spirits are released." He says

"Well, into the spirit world I guess." I say. I walk into a large black hole but Riche stops outside it.

"Are you coming?" I ask

"Well, You have to give me permission to enter and exit the spirit realm." He says

"You can come in, but if thats the case, then how did you get out?"

"You and your family are all spiritually connected and somewhere, your dad lives on, and he felt that you were in grave danger, and sent me to help you. I am your father's closest advisor. I will tell you more later." he says

"OK I guess." I say as we walk into the depths of the spirit world.

 **REVIEW PLEASE. THIS STORY WON** **'** **T CONTINUE AND HUMPHREY WILL DIE UNLESS I GET A FEW REVIEWS.**

Riche "Ghost" Butler out~


	14. Chapter 12

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **I own almost nothing.**

Humphrey POV

"Welcome to the underworld Humphrey." Riche says.

I look around and all I see at first is blackness. An all consuming blackness. I look down at my feet and see that I am standing on a path of bones leading into this darkness. Riche starts to walk along the path, I quickly follow behind him. After walking for I have no idea how long, we come to a huge gate. Next to the gate stands someone very familiar looking. Then I realize who it is. Its Sarah, one of my Guardian trainers. I look at Riche for an explanation, He starts to explain it, but then Sarah inturupts him and says,

"You are botching it again, Riche."

"Sorry, ma'am"

"Tom has requested your presence. I can take care of Humphrey from here."

"Yes ma'am." Riche says and turns to me and says "Well, this is where I leave you for a little while. She is an excellent mentor." He then turns and walks back down that path.

I look at Sarah a little nervously, and she notices,

"You don't have to be scared. I won't kill you."

"If what happened in training is anything to go by, you may try to by making me haul heavy loads." I say

"Thats just a front to keep Troy off my back. When I am down here, I'm very different, caring is how some of the souls describe me."

"Wait, you actually interact with souls?"

"Yeah, come, lets go through and I will show you what I mean" She says and walks through the gate. I follow her. On the other side, There is a pit on one side and a large green field and a mountain on the oposite side of the field from the pit.

"The pit is the Depths of Evil. Its where all the evil souls go. The fields are the Fields of the Condemned. Thats where all the souls who didn't really make an impact on life go. And thats the Mount of Terraces. There are 7 terraces up that mountain and The Peak is the 8th level, thats for people who choose to be reincarnated 8 times and recived the Mount all 8 times. Each level means something. the souls know it better than me. I'm just the Keyholder. Understand?"

"For the most part." I say

"Ok, now, let me explain our connection to this place and our earthly connections. You and your family are the gate keepers. If you die..."

"... Then all the souls get released." I say

"Not exactly. The souls will be free to torment the Keyholder and keep affecting their life and luck until they die and then they are free, and vice versa. thats why I pushed you so hard. You need to be strong to do this job. Now, onto the earthly world. Bad things happen on earth because of unruly souls down here. Any place down here is linked to a place on the surface. Tecnicaly, you could use this as an underground highway, but your father, The ruler of the dead, we just call him the Roth, would get kinda pissed at you. We have to live our life on the surface, but we can pull ourselves down here. I haven't taught you this yet. I had to almost kill you to separate your spirit from your body so I can train you to do your job because we have no Gatekeeper right now and the souls are killing me right now." says Sarah

"So you almost killed me?!"

"It was the only way. Don't you see? There was no other way, or I would have gladly taken it!" She yell "Look, I will make it up to you in the future, but right now you need to help me. The souls are literally killing me."

"Ok. I will help you, but only on one condition." I say

"Ok, whatever it is, I accept it." she says

"You must not drag me back down here."

She physically flinches slightly, but that might have been the light. Then I think about it and come to the fact that she may like me. I give her a sideways glance.

Sarah POV

I flinched. Damn it. He gives me a look. He obviously knows i'm madly in love with him. I have been since I first saw him.

"I will mortally wound this whelp now that I know you like him, just to make you suffer i will make his death nice and slow, and I will make you watch. Then I will kill you. It will be easier to escape then." A soul says in my mind.

Now I know what I have to do. I have to protect Humphrey with my life. he is the only thing holding these souls back. I am so uderly frayed out nd exhausted that if anything happened, I would be gone.

Humphrey POV

"Well lets go to the temple and make everything happen so you can become a guardian" She says.

"Ok." I say. we start walking towards this big black room.

XXX 3 Hours Later XXX

"OK, Humphrey, Stare directly into m eye and don't look away no mater what you see, or we both may die right here." She says.

I do as she says and i get waves of pain and suffering wash over me. And a moment later, Sarah collapses on the floor. I panic and lean down listening for a heart beat, and I hear one, and she is breathing, but quite deeply. She must have passed out. I pick her up and carry her to a small room on the side of the temple that has some beds in it. I lay her on one and lay down across from her and look at her.

 **REVIW IF YOU LIKE IT, OR SOMEONE IN THE STORY DIES.**

Riche "Ghost" Butler out~


	15. explanation round 2 or 3

HI all,

Sorry about not writing chapters as often as i was. You see, there is something you all need to know. I write this story as a stress relief, but lately, all its been doing is stressing me out more, and i cant get any good ideas for the story. all my ideas are just about stupid. my other reason is school. enough said. back to the stress, all the problems i have been having are linked back to stress. also, i haven't published anything cause i haven't gotten any reviews, except from a couple people. I NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING ON THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! if i dont know, then i cant fix any problems i might have, and the story will suffer.

Thanks for understanding

Riche "Ghost" Butler out~


	16. Payback for no post Christmas Present

***** Disclaimer*****

 **I own almost NOTHING.**

Humphrey POV-

I wake up. I Just spent 10 days in the underworld learning everything i needed to know to do my job as the Gatekeeper. Kate jumps on top of me, causing my ribs to burst out in absolute pain.

"Get off of me please." I moan to Kate.

She sees the hurting look on my face and gets off of my chest and lays next to me and licks my cheek. I smile at her, its been so long since i saw her beautiful face. I roll over and try to stand up, but my back legs almost give out, so I lay back down. Troy comes over and helps me back to my den. I once again lay down. Kate comes in and we talk for awhile about our experiences, then out of nowhere, she leans in to kiss me. Our lips meet in a soft and gentle caress, her lips parting first and she is biting my lower lip. I oblige her access and our tongues meet in a passionate kiss. After awhile, we hear someone coming. I break away and look out of my den and see Sarah come running around the corner.

"Excuse me, but may I talk to Humphrey alone for a minute?" she asks Kate

"Sure, I guess." Kate replies.

I get up to go outside and Sarah guides me down to the quiet part of the woods. Its snowing quite heavily so i jump right to the point.

"OK, so what did you want to talk about?" I ask her

"Straight to the point then. OK. Because you are the Gatekeeper, at any time you can become what the underworld people call, the Reaper. You are you, just bigger, and more muscular and your eyesight, running speed, bite force, hearing, and overall strength are 3-4 times what they are normally, which is already pretty high, considering you are a Guardian. You are also impervious to any injury sustained, in other words you wont notice an injury unless it instantly kills you. You can choose when you become the reaper, but a word of caution, if you choose to stay as the reaper for more than 24 hours, you permanently become the reaper, which will affect your mind, causing you to eventually go crazy." she says

"OK, Thanks for telling me."

"OK, bye, talk to you later." she says.

I walk back to my den. As I enter the den, Kate asks what that was about.

"I will explain it all later, its a really long story, and no, she didnt ask me out or make any kind of move on me, before you ask." I say

"I wasnt gonna ask, but OK."

*** 10 Days Later***

I walk back to my den tired. as i enter, I smell Kate, so she must be home. We got married about 5 days ago, so now she is my wife. I lay down and go to sleep with Kate at my side. At some point late in the night, Kate wakes me up with a strange request.

 **WARNING, LEMON AHEAD.**

"yeah, whats up?" I ask her sleepily

"I think I'm in heat, and i can't sleep through the itching. could you use your magic tongue and help me?" she asks

I just stare

"What, was it something I said?" she asks

"No, its just an odd request this late at night, but for you, i would take on every wolf in the world if you asked me to." i say

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes I will help you." I say

I push her onto her back and kiss her for a little while, and start to work my way down her lovely body until I get to her opening. I look at her and smile devilishly. I breath in deeply the smell of her. Its a wonderful scent. I start slow licking her opening, then gradually get faster and faster. Kate is moaning quite loud, which makes me glad that i live way out on the outskirts. I abruptly stop. She gives me that look like why have you stopped? I smile my trademark devilish smile and stick my long tongue deep into her opening and flick it around. Kate moans loudly and crams my snout down into her opening. I continue to lick her until she cums on absolutely everything, my face, my body, the cave walls, herself, and her face. I pull out of her and lick her snout clean and her body clean as well.

"Let me pay you back." she says seductively.

"If you think you can handle it." I joke

"Oh yeah, I can handle it." she says

She grabs my member and wraps her mouth around it and starts to bob her head and sucks on it slowly at first then getting faster, always changing how her head moves, so i never know what to expect. after a while of doing this, she obviously gets frustrated with trying to get me to cum that way and switches positions. I end up on my back with her on top of me. she slowly lowers her opening onto my member and moans loudly. I start to thrust into her as she rides my member. after a lot of this, I finally cum and absolutely fill her un, which causes her to cum again, and once again absolutely covers everything. I lick her clean and we both fall asleep knotted together.

"Merry Christmas" Kate wispers in my ear.

"Merry Christmas to my lovely dear" I wisper back.


	17. sorry begs for forgivness please stay

NO! I'm NOT dead, just... slightly busy. Ok, fine, I'm very busy. I've had school and a bunch of stuff going on... But never fear, the ghost is back! I will be posting the next chapter of this story soon, if not tonight, then tomorrow or Monday. So now for my explanation. At first, his all started as school was getting overbearing, so I decided to take a break, but then that break kept getting longer and longer, then suddenly a couple weeks ago, I got into a major car crash that broke my left leg in 3 places and a piece of the car, I still don't know which piece, pierced my chest about 4 inches deep into my right side and I was passed out fro blood loss. I survived and 3 days ago I got released from the hospital after 2 surgeries to remove the metal in my chest and the second time was for a ventricular aneurism. I was sitting here and decided life is short, so I decided to continue this story, just for you, and to enjoy life more.

Ghost out ~


End file.
